Only Mine
by Jazmin.Salazar
Summary: Dramione: The Malfoy Family Magic, approves of Draco's love and helps him get his happily ever after. Its actually better than it may sounds.


**NA: Welcome to my newest story. This a little plot bunny that has been stuck on my mind. I do believe this would have made an awesome multi-chapter story but then I thought that I have a lot on my plate with HIMYM (How I Met Your Mother) and Baby Love Reborn. By the way two new chapters for HIMYM are being proofread by my beta while BLR is being revised. This is my gift for all for Valentines Day. Although it's a happy ending please note the following warnings!**

 **Warning: Scenes of a Sexual Nature/ Rape is mentioned.**

 _ **THIS STORY HAS NOT BEEN PROOFREAD BY ANYONE BUT ME. IF YOU FIND MISTAKES PLEASE POINT IT OUT AND I WILL FIX THEM. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW. The story will be proofread soon! Thanks! What has been pointed out has been corrected, thanks! Apparently my autocorrect had a mind of its own.**_

 _*et omnia cara habere= All I hold dear roughly_

 _This fic is based on the song Poison & Wine by The Civil Wars_

* * *

 **Tittle:**

 **Only Mine**

 **Author:**

 **Jazmin Salazar**

* * *

 _You only know, what I want you to_

Draco Malfoy, threw his cloak off in anger, on his four poster bed, it was officially done. By tomorrow night at midnight the Death Eaters will descend upon the Hogwart's grounds and his mother will finally be okay. Running a hand threw his greasy unkempt hair, a huge difference compared to last year. Sighing against his bed covers, his eyes widened at the piece of parchment tucked too neatly into his robes, pulling the note out he realized it was blank, 'smart witch' he thought. Pulling his wand out of his pocket, a terrible habit to have and whispering 'et omnia cara habere*' he watched the beautiful writing appear.

"Meet me at the place of true peace during dinner, what once was will once be; at least just for the night." No signature was need he knew exactly who it was from. Looking down at the time, he had a good forty minutes to shower, change and run to where he needed to be.

After a good washing, and changing into a clean uniform, Draco glanced at the mirror as he applied his signature scent. He knew he had dropped significant weight, his cheeks where pointer and his overall appearance made him angrier. Drying his hair he slipped his shoes on, double checking to make sure he had his wand as he left. He turned around slowly at the door of the dorm before he left. Draco realized he wasn't sure if he would be coming back, whisking his wand to make all his possession pack themselves off, neatly shrinking his truck he pocketed it as he left for the last time.

Draco knew he will be hated outside and within the Slytherin dorm, but of course they would not outright say it. Casting a disillusion charm, feeling almost as if an egg had been cracked on his head he stealthy walked to the seventh floor corridor. Feeling heavier and heavier as he walked further and further away from his childhood. Draco arrived at the seventh place corridor he realized she was there already when the door appeared in front of him without much thought.

Entering the room the atmosphere was welcoming, it seemed it had taken on a neutral color scheme, white walls, a white velvet couch and a black plush carpet, it seemed just like the room they always used except this one had a four poster bed, with black like the abysse bedcovers and set. Raising an eyebrow, as he looked at her. She sat on the couch, her hogwarts uniform was missing its infamous red tie, but she was pristine as always. Her legs were tucked underneath her with a soft grey blanket covering her as she read through her current book in front of the fire, the room provided. Her bag was tucked neatly next to the entrance, he softly took of his shoes and walked slowly towards the couch. He knew that she had heard him enter, his heart was beating out his chest, he knew that this point she knew and if she didn't she had some idea.

 _I know everything you don't want me to_

"I am glad you were able to come." She told him, she swung some hair over her shoulder and he sweared he could smell a soft gardenia scent flow off her rich brown hair.

"Well of course, Granger." Draco responded a few feet away from her. He wasn't yet sure if he wanted to stay, two hours ago this room held his project, now it was warm inviting, it didn't feel right.

"Why didn't you tell me." Hermione all of a sudden stated while she flipped the page of her book.

"Tell you what?" Draco asked back, still standing there.

"Why didn't you tell me that you finally got marked." Hermione continued.

"Who told you, I got marked." The words left his mouth before he realized.

"So you don't deny it." Hermione softly responded, her hand tighten around the book. Draco knew that she knew.

"Hermione-" He started.

"Don't." She softly said. The air in the room was tense, although she was staring at the book, he knew that she wasn't reading anymore. Draco knew better than to speak, he would wait a few, and if she didn't respond he would leave. He would leave like he should have years ago, since that day they kissed. He should have left and never looked back.

"Why" Hermione helplessly whispered. "Why!" she asked one more time, her voice completely heart broken. Draco's heart clench at the sound, all he wanted was to ease her pain, to take her into his body and hold on tight. But he knew she would never allow that, how could she? Hermione was worth more than he could offer, she was worth more than all the galleons in his vault.

Hermione turned around, tears softly making there way down her cheeks. She looked him in the eye, brown meeting grey and asked once more, "Why?"

Swallowing tightly he responded, "It's my duty." With that he watched her face contour into anger.

"Your duty!" she screeched. Her book fell out of her hands straight to the floor, her legs swung over the blanket dropping as well.

Swallowing again, "Yes. My duty. Granger you knew that! You knew I had Malfoy duties and you accepted it." Draco calmly responded as he saw her nostrils flare, her hair was gaining more volume like it always did during flights.

"I accepted that you couldn't marry me. I accepted that I would NEVER be good enough for the Malfoy heir. I accepted all of that! Yet I could never have imagined you would have to be a Death Eater. I could never have imagined that you would want to kill people...people like ME." Hermione finished standing looking at him directly in the eye.

Draco opened and closed his mouth finally settling into an emotionless mask. He watched her look at him, with something borderlining hate. His heart clenched harder.

"Why?" She asked again, this time her eyes filled with tears. "Why? Do you hate me so?"

"I don't hate you." Again the words left his mouth again without his permission.

"What?" She asked, almost as if not believing , he might as well tell her. Afterall he wasn't even sure he would see her again in such a neutral setting. After tomorrow they will officially be enemies. She will forever be good while he will forever be bad.

"I said I don't hate you, Hermione. Look yes, I took the mark, yes- it's my forsaken duty. My grandfather was a Death Eater, my father is a Death Eater. You honestly think it's not expected of me? You think that my Father will spare my life? Huh? You think my father is a warm at all? You think he's the type to give everything for his child? No Granger, he is cold and calculating and completely insane. My grandfather gave my father as a token of loyalty to the Dark Lord and my father did the exact same thing. If I had a choice Granger, I wouldn't have. But I am a Malfoy and I must do what is required of me." The words just flowed out like a river that broke through a dam. Hermione's face was priceless, her face seemed broken.

"Why don't you work for our side?" She ask naively.

"Were you not listening?" Draco erupted, "I cannot it's my duty to make my family proud, it's my _fucking_ duty!" He spoke again, his face in anger.

"Then give up your duty, the Order will help you. I will vouch for you and you can be with us. _Please_ Draco. _We can be together!_ " Hermione pleaded him

"I can't, damn it Hermione. I am not good, nor will I ever be _fucking_ good! I steam for a long line of Malfoy blood and none of them have ever been good." Draco told her, her eyes looking straight into the fire, instead of watch her face. Next thing he knew she was stand right in front of him invading his personal space, his breath slowed down he tried hard not to move or pay attention to her until he felt her soft right hand touch his left cheek.

"Draco" she whispered as she softly moved his face to look at her. "Damit Draco look at me" She said more harshly, finally succumbing to her tone of voice, he turned but didn't look at her. "Draco? Will you look at me?" She said once more, finally looking at her he expect her eyes to be a little red, but he didn't expect them to be loving.

 _Your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine_

Although they had been technically been together for the past year and a half, Draco could literally count how many times they have kissed. Their relationship evolved to be more and more revolving around emotional needs than physical ones. It was a huge change for him in general, normally it was the other way around. But he didn't complain because it felt normal, it always made it harder for him to keep doing what he had to these past few months.

"Draco, you aren't a bad person." She whispered again, her face seemed closer to his than he remembered. He could literally count the soft tiny little freckles that were spread across her little nose, her soft brown eyelashes caught his eye, "had they always been that long?" he wondered, right before he felt her lips descended on him.

Hermione tasted like a warm cinnamon tea with honey. Draco never understood how she could warm him up with just a simple kiss, he sweared he felt his body succumb to her touch and when she opened up her mouth and her tongue met his for about the third time ever; he lost it. His right hand found itself on her waist flushing her against him. His left went to her soft lush hair, and pulled her in closer. He needed to know that she was still here, that **this** wasn't just another dream because Draco didn't think his heart could handle the disappointment.

Hearing a soft groan from her lips, brought him out of it. Pulling away he rested his forehead against hers, slowly opening his eyes he watched her flushed face and the small smile playing on her face.

"Draco" Hermione softly whispered while her eyes looked up to his.

"Yes" he whispered back trying hard not to ruin the moment.

"Why" And just like that the moment was ruined. Taking his hand of her and stepping back. His face hardening, "I have told you why Granger, now I have accepted that you would not accept it so I will just leave." But before he could even turn around she _literally_ threw herself at him, her arms tightened around his neck as she just held on. On instant his arms went to her waist, "Why don't you make this easy for me?" Draco whispered into her ear.

"Because you don't make things easy for me" Hermione told him back, finally letting go, she grabbed his hand and pulled and sat him down on to the couch. They sat in silence his hand playing with her soft curls, taking in the soft gardenia scent.

"Draco" Hermione broke the silence. Nodding at her, his hand stopping its movement. "I love you" she soft stated, her face adorned by the soft glow of the fire. Draco stopped and look at her, sometimes he couldn't believe how he got this lucky. Hermione turned away from the fire and stared at him, her brown eyes took him in before saying it again, "I love you, and I have a for awhile. I acknowledge why you did what you did. Although I understand, I do not like it, but Draco I know why you had too. And I won't allow a god forsaken tattoo define you, because if I did that then I might as well given you up to Dumbledore or Harry." Draco's face contoured into distaste at the mention of his rival but otherwise keep stoic.

"Draco" she whispered again. He looked at her, his heart clenched, "Hermione" he whispered back before he kissed her, his hands holding on to her almost as if she would disappear. Pulling her directly above him, making sure she knew she was in control. He knew was she wasn't as experienced as him, sometimes he wish he hadn't been but Malfoy tradition dictates certain coming of age rituals.

Draco tried to memorize her scent, her taste simply the way she felt in his arms, he tried to push away the feelings of guilt. Finally when she pulled away, Draco was sure that she would resettle on the couch and they would just enjoy there company together like always, so when Hermione tried to unbutton his shirt he completely tensed.

 _You think your dreams are the same as mine_

"What are you doing?" Draco asked as he stopped her small soft hands from finishing the job. Her face froze, and look at him, "God I thought, I thought we were on the same page." She spoke her tone frantic.

"Same page? What are you going on Hermione?" he asked her, his thumb softly stroking her palm.

"I just thought you wanted me as much as I want you. God am an idiot, how could you possibly want to be with someone like me?" She stupid mumbled and she tried to get off him as soon as possible, but instead she ended up pulling him with her onto the carpet. Draco laughed at their predicament, his arms held him right above her making her blush hard. Hermione avoided looking at him, her bright blush highlighted by the fire. Chuckling at her obvious discomfort, he shoved the guilt deeper into his subconscious and just went with her train of thought. Putting all his weight on his left forearm, his right hand pulled her face to kiss her. Draco felt her respond immediately, he could feel her soft little hands, feeling his torso over his clothes till they reached his uniform buttons.

Pulling away from her lips, hearing a soft disapproval, he chucked looking at her straight in the eyes he asked"Are you sure want to do this, Princess?" Hermione smiled at him, her soft face glowed with the fire, and she whisper, "I wouldn't want it any other way." Finally accepting the answer, he lower his lips on hers again, her hands undid the buttons and finally pushed the shirt off. Feeling her soft hand graze his torso made him kiss her harder. Draco held her body closer, while giving her the space she required to explore, pulling away from her lips yet again only to finally continue his train of thought. Draco's soft plum lips laid soft butterfly kiss down her throat, before finally sucking her neck, earning those sinful sounds from her lips. Her soft brown eyes were heavy with lust and love, her hand traced with a ghost of a touch, that made his arousal for her even more obvious, so when she softly went over his pecs, his hips grinded into her causing both of them to groan.

Pulling away and sitting up, as he tried to catch his breath, his blood was boiling, he was intensely invested in this but he was not going to allow her first time to be on a carpet. Her eyes were wide with mixed emotion, Draco followed her eyesight and noticed she was staring at the vivid dark tattoo.

Her right hand tentatively reached out for his left forearm,"Don't" he told her as she tried to touch the Dark Mark. Ignoring his vocal outbursts, she pulled his arm, and glared at him when he tried to pull away.

Hermione Granger had never seen _the_ Dark Mark up and personal. It was the ugliest thing she had ever had the misfortune to see. It was a stark contrast against against Draco's skin, the ink seemed vile as the snake moved from the skulls mouth, almost as if warning her to stay away from its new owner. Ignoring the warning like a stubborn witch that she is, her fingers slightly traced the ink, fascinatedly she watched the snake try to bite her finger, she could feel Draco's tense posture, she could feel those steel grey eyes bore into her almost as if watching for a reaction.

When Draco didn't get one he asked her, "Why aren't you repulsed by it as much as I am?"

Hermione looked up at him and said, "Because a tattoo doesn't dictate what is in here" as she pointed at his heart, "and I know you are not a bad man. You just weren't given any choice in the matter and to be honest I love you." Hermione softly laid a chaste kiss upon his lips, "In a different world you would be mine." She smiled as she initiated her little game.

"And I would be yours." He completed her sentence, his eyes staring at her's his chest clenched at the idea of leaving.

"In a different world, Draco Abraxas Malfoy you would be my husband." Hermione whispered to him while her hand held his cheek with a soft smile on her face, making her look more beautiful than ever.

"And in a different world you would be my wife, Hermione Jean _Malfoy_." Draco whispered back, almost regretting the words out of his mouth, the _what could have been_. He watched her smile soften, he could tell she was saddened by it as well, but she continued there game.

"In a different world, I would be swollen with our child." Draco swore his eyes were not getting wet, he blinked once and closed his eyes as he tried to not dwell on the thought of Hermione with a swollen belly and her hold their first harshly he finished, "And in a different world, Hermione you would be mine."

Her tears slipped out of her eyes before she dropped his arm and wiped her eyes angrily. Nothing at that moment did Hermione ever hate as much as the feeling of failing. But she knew that this would have been the outcome of their situation, she just thought she could have persuaded him to want her more.

In a soft voice Hermione asked him, "At least for tonight can we pretend that we belong together?" She hugged him making herself as small as possible, because nothing will ever feel as good as being in his arms. When his arms tightened around her, she knew she won. "No matter what happens, Hermione I will always belong to you. I don't care about Pansy or Astoria please don't forget that I will always love you. I hereby as a Malfoy pledge to you Hermione jean Granger my eternal love. Because you're perfect and nobody else will ever have you the way I will. Promise me, Hermione?" He was aware that he was asking for too much, but he knew she would.

"I promise. I hereby pledge to you Draco Abraxas Malfoy my eternal love and that no one will have me the way you do" And then Hermione kissed him; unbeknown to them that miles away in Wiltshire, England on the old Malfoy Family Tree tapestry in the unused side of the Manor, a name was engraved next to Draco Malfoys.

 _Oh, I don't love you, but I always will_

With a bright smile on her face, Hermione kissed him again and spoke "Now do you want to finish what we started?" Draco stared at her, Hermione was perfect, she was his equal on most platforms and when she wasn't it wasn't because she was inadequate it most likely because they were raised differently. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He responded with her exact words back, standing up he turned to her and offered her a hand, helping her off the floor, they walked hand in hand towards the dark plush bed.

Kissing her again, Draco opened his mouth and his tongue sought out seeking entrance, feeling her open her mouth he softly traced her mouth. Draco did not think he would ever taste anything sweeter. Slowly he unbuttoned her uniform shirt to reveal her fashionable black bra, sliding his hands down her sides feeling that soft like silk skin underneath his calloused hands. Slowly helping her undo his pants, watching her gaze never leaving his actions,. Draco asked her to turn around to be able to undo that bothersome bra,with a strong blush she complied. Although Draco would normally take it off with the female facing him, he felt that Hermione deserved every option to change her mind. He watched as she turned, her smooth skin glinted in the firelight, moving her wild hair to the side he laid a soft ghost of a kiss, breathing in her gardenia scent his hands smoothly traveled over her shoulders, and down the middle of her back reach the hook. "Are you sure?" Draco asked one last time with his hand on the hook. Hearing Hermione's heavy breathing, he did not proceed until he heard a clear cut of yes, a few seconds felt like a few minutes until he heard her soft state, "yes" like a dam breaking, he undid her bra and guided the arm bands down her shoulders until they ended in her hands and let her decide to drop the garment. With a soft chuckle and a husky voice he kissed her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "Turn around and let me look at you." Stepping a bit back giving her enough time to gather her wits and deal with everything in a logical manner.

Hermione stared at the bed, she felt so vulnerable, her bra was on the floor and everything just seemed so real. When Draco's smooth voice spoke into her ear to turn around, she felt butterflies build within her even more, and when he kissed her skin she felt it every touch burn. Looking down, Hermione felt conflicted, while she knew Draco loved her, he had never seen her naked and what if he didnt love her anymore? What if she wasn't good enough? Gathering all her Gryffindor courage, Hermione turned around, she fought the urge to cover herself up, she started at almost anything else but at him because she couldn't bear to see any disappointment. Hermione could feel his eyes graze over her she was expecting him to call her attention and he did not disappoint. "Look at me, Princess." He demanded softly.

Not think about it twice she looked up and started at his gorgeous steel eyes, she swore her breath quicked when she noticed his lust for her. "You are so beautiful," he started as he invaded her personal space, his fingers came up to touch her abdomen, with the softest of touch he softly made his way up to her chest, goosebumps erupting along the path he touched. Holding her breath subconsciously waiting to see what he would do, when his right hand hovered over her mauve colored nipple, the contrasting temperatures between hot and cold made her moan. With heavy hooded eyes, she kissed him entangling her tongue with his, while his hand massaged and played with the newly discovered flesh.

 _Oh, I don't love you, but I always will_

The night was magical, his hands were skilled, although they were rough from Quidditch they felt the perfect texture to touch her. Draco pulled sounds from her that she didn't even know she could make. Every touch ignited more and more fuel within her, it caused a tightening feeling to erupt until she saw stars behind her eyes. Yes, Hermione thought, ' his hands were definitely the most gifted in the world.'

Every kiss, she fell deeper and deeper in love with him. The way his eyes bore into hers, the way his body covered hers, and she swore to mightiest God above that she was made for him. They reached a point where nothing could sedate the growing ache between her leg, she let him know she was ready. With a lustful whisper she begged, "Please." With a cocky smirk he spoke, "As you wish."

Draco's hair was damp and a bit sweaty his mouth still held her taste. She was definitely the sweetest thing he would ever have. If there was a God out there, I hope he was listening because Draco Malfoy didn't want anything else but the most delicious creature beneath him. When Hermione finally told him she was ready for him, it didn't take long for him to aline himself to her core and enter the forbidden. With a loud moan from her lips and a groan from his. Draco swore his had discovered heaven. Hermione was warm and slick, she fit him like a glove. Her warm cavern milked him like nothing else. He wasn't even sure if he could ever do with anyone else again, she was just too too perfect. And in no time Draco and Hermione came as one, both passed out with a smile on their faces.

 _I don't love you but I always will_

Hours later, Draco woke up with his left arm asleep, but as he tried to move it. He realized something or more like someone was on it. Finally opening his eyes, he was met with rambunctious brown hair, genuinely smiling Draco realized that the night before had actually happened. Lost in his only thoughts he didn't notice a pair of brown eyes staring at him.

"Morning? Wait is it morning?" She asked him, worry etched over her face. Placing a soft kiss, he whispered wandlessly into the air conjuring the time reading 3:00 AM. "Its way past curfew, Hermione, stay the night with me." Draco spoke to her, feeling her head nod against his chest, tightening his arms around her. They both stayed silent, just feeling the aftermath, the weight of the world was back on Draco and Hermione's mind.

"Draco" Hermione whispered on to his chest. Tightening his arms, he answered "Yes."

"Everything is going to change isn't it? This is probably the last day that we will be able to be us? Isn't it?" She asked as silent tears fell down her face onto his chest.

"Yes. It is, I need you to promise me something. Can you do that, Princess?" Draco spoke his voice calm, he knew he needed to let her know.

"Depends." She whispered back and she softly wiped the tears away.

"Tonight, I need you stay safe, Hogwarts will no longer be safe and I cannot I repeat _cannot_ lose you." Draco spoke his arms held tightly waiting for the outburst that never came.

 _I always will_

"Draco, I can promise you only that you will never lose me. But I cannot stay still while and if things go wrong. No matter where I am located I will always be a target simply because of the blood that runs through my veins. We both knew when we started that we could never truly be. You are betroth to Astoria Greengrass, and I know you have purely physical relationship with Pansy. And while I have the whole of your heart I cannot keep. And once we walk out that door, we will cease to be who we are together and you go back to being, the 'Slytherin King, and I to the 'Brightest Witch of her Age."She finished while looking at straight at his face.

"You knew about Pansy?" Draco asked.

"Yea. I had no right to be upset you aren't mine." Hermione responded as she tried to sit up but his strength surpassed hers.

"I am yours." Draco insisted not moving his arms. Hermione gave him an incredulous look before she said. "Let me me go Draco." Looking away as she got up and started to change. He ignored every move she made as she got dressed, and when she finally finished she looked at him, and bent down and kissed his lips once more before she whispered, "Goodbye Draco. May God be with you, and if you ever want to come back please do. Remember if a different world you would be mine, _je t'aime_ " Closing his eyes to avoid watching her leave, all he heard was the 'click' of the door being closed.

 _I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back_

Hermione leaned on the blank wall of what used to be the entrance to their room. Sinking down the wall, as sobs wrecked her body. Pulling out her jumper from her bag and slipping it off, she just sat against the wall hoping he would come chasing after her. After a good while, no more tears slipped out, and he never left the room she stood on her shaking legs and made the strenuous walk back to Gryffindor Tower where in a few hours she would have to pretend that she is perfectly fine and put together.

 _The less I give, the more I get back_

Draco didn't move, he did not want to believe that she just walked away. A few minutes ago her warm body was tucked into his, the warmth was now gone. He couldn't believe that at the end of everything she would be the one to walk away. Turning on his side Draco let himself feel all the emotions, abandonment, loneliness, realizing he fucked up. Slowly calming his heart beat to the slowest it could possibly be he wondered would it mattered if he never woke up?

Draco really couldn't blame her, if the shoes was on the other foot he didn't think he would be able to put up with what she did. He couldn't believe she knew about his indiscretions with Pansy, maybe that was one of the reasons why they hadn't been physical until now. He just couldn't believe that she never brought it up, although he probably hasn't slept with Pansy since the beginning of the semester he knew deep down it hurt her. Hermione really love him, getting up and changing rapidly he ran and opened the door expecting her to be there, but he realized it took him two hours to get it together, his heart broke even more.

 _Oh, your hands can heal, your hands can bruise_

Narcissa Malfoy awoke to her oldest companion Ipsy making signals to her quickly realizing it was urgent she rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes, she focused on the curious house elf. Ipsy was the only house elf that actually belonged to her, "Cissa, the wall it has awoken." Startled she slowly got up from the huge king bed, and putting a robe on, making sure not to wake Lucius, walking out there bedroom door she grabbed onto Ipsy and the apparented to the unused wing of the Manor. The original Manor establishment was no longer used because of its of the family tapestry, all old families had a version the tapestry in their homes. Narcissa asked Ipsy if she could cast some light and she realized Draco's name was etched on the wall below Abraxas Malfoys name with the word, _grandchild_ underneath. Lucius name was never on the wall a secret her mother-in-law told her, the Malfoy blood/magic must find you worthy for the family member to appear. But was surprised her the most was the name next to his, _Hermione Jean Malfoy nee Granger_. Narcissa almost had a heart attack when she read that, looking at Ipsy she asked, "If that possible?" The poor house elf excitingly smiled at her Mistress.

"Yes, mam' the household of Malfoy has approved Miss. Hermione as the next Malfoy. Master Draco has been married."Ipsy excitedly cheered. "This means Master Malfoy is exempt from his father's rule. You should tell him." Narcissa went into full rage commanding her elf to never speak of what transpired at the moment. Draco was not to know, Lucius and the Dark Lord would have his head. Apparenting back to the room and slipping back into bed, Narcissa felt the weight of the secret even more as Lucius threw an arm around her waist. If the magic choose her then there was nothing Lucius can do to prevent what had occurred. There will be a new heir to the Malfoy fortune in nine months time, and if her husband couldn't adjust, then the Malfoy magic that has protected the family for centuries would react. Draco could not know, he probably wasn't aware since his father hadn't been accepted into the family, and only women were told the secret to warn their sons, by the Malfoy traditions it was to avoid banishment and the end to the line.

 _I don't have a choice but I still choose you_

Two months after the attack of on Hogwarts grounds and the headmaster being murdered, Hermione stood in the Weasleys bathroom, her face in the toilet reaching her guts into it. Her beautiful dress, more of a discomfort than anything, wishing at the moment that the Wedding would end. Nothing seemed to sit well with her lately and Hermione knew, she knew what was wrong but she couldn't believe how? She has been on the potion for three months before sleeping with _him._ Two months more than was necessary because she wanted to avoid this. Rubbing her belly knowing well enough she would start showing soon enough feeling more alone than ever as she knew explanations will be soon demanded and then the whole mission from Dumbledore weighed heavily on her. All these thoughts flowed in her mind, she couldn't help but wish someone could help her. Almost as if the Gods had been listening a knock on the door startled her.

"Hermione?" The dreamily voice from the other side called out.

"Luna?" Hermione answered confused.

"May I come in?" Luna asked, completely serious. Unlocking the door she allowed the blond to enter. Her hair similar to the man she loved. She wore a particular dress that seemed eerily similar to muggle tie dye, in her hands she carried a mug.

"Here, I brought you some tea. It'll help with the morning sickness." Luna explained as she closed the door, throwing a silencing charm up.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked completely bewildered. Her hands held to mug tightly, the warmth making her feel better as she took small sips.

"Oh Hermione, you are glowing like Christmas lights but don't worry the Nargles say that the magic won't let you show." Luna spoke with a soft smile on her face. "What will you call her?"

It took everything Hermione had not to spit her tea out in surprise. Swallowing it before asking, "Her? Luna… how did you? How could you?"

"Oh Hermione don't worry everything will work out. I am sure Draco will be happy." Luna finished as she pushed the tea to Hermione's lips.

 _Oh, I don't love you, but I always will_

One month later Hermione was camping out on the run with her two best friends and Luna. During the wedding the Death Eaters attacked and on impulse Hermione took the blond with her two best friends on the run. When confronted by her two best friends why, did she take Luna? Hermione had told them she panicked, but they still couldn't figure out why Luna and not Ginny?

Hermione depended heavily on Luna as time went on. Luna kept making that miracle tea, made sure she ate enough and put her knowledge of the outdoors useful, with edible wild foods and charms that the boys were soon enough grateful. Hermione confided in Luna about her year and half relationship with the Slytherin Prince. Luna listened to the words flow out of the brunette like a broken dam. Not judging the curly haired girl, she held onto her as she cried miserably as time went on. To the surprise of the brunette Luna became her closest friend and would take her shifts with the Horcrux after the found out about who Regulus Black was. Then disaster struck when Luna had to visit who sick father, she was snatched and Hermione for the first time in months felt lost.

 _Oh, I don't love you, but I always will_

"Will you Draco Abraxas Malfoy take Astoria Chantel Greengrass to be your lawfully wedded wife till Death do you part?" The wizard asked the couple before him. It had been four months since that night with Hermione, Draco felt the 'No' on the tip of his tongue but he swallowed it and did what was expected of him. A few minutes later he was officially married to Astoria Chantel Malfoy, and he had to produce a child within the next two months before the marriage was annulled. Draco prayed to whatever God _she_ believed in to help him not conceive. Narcissa stood as she watched her son marry someone who could never bear his child, but she did not say a thing she kept mum on the secret, knowing her grandchild is four months within her mother.

One month later Draco left his bedroom for a walk around the mansion, it was early morning but he couldn't help his anxiety after every time he slept with Astoria. Thus far with all the fertility potions for both of them she hadn't be able to produce a child. His thoughts were interrupted by his aunts crackling laughing coming from the Dining Hall, he was sure she had new captives. Deciding that he should go see who the lucky souls were before he was called to participate. But nothing could prepare him for the blond laying on the floor, her body wiggling as if she had a seizure.

"Aunt Bella" Draco spoke, "You will kill the girl if you're not careful." The crazed women looked at him with a vicious smile, before answering "Oh Draco! I am not trying to kill her just yet! I am just trying to get information out of her. She was caught traveling with _Potter, the blood traitor and the Mudblood!"_ Bella screeched her hair flying everywhere as she twirled around with grace.

"Oh was she?" Draco asked his heart in his throat, his voice smooth as velvet. That confirmed his suspicions about _Hermione._ He needed to talk to the blond and find out everything he could, heavens he had to know about _her,_ it had been about five months since he last saw _her_ beautiful face.

"My dear Aunt, why don't I take a spin?' Draco gave her a grin that made the raven haired witch cackled with giddiness.

"Oh dear nephew, won't Astoria mind?" She asked with a wicked smile, watching like a proud mother. Her wand twirled in her hands with complete happiness.

"What she won't know won't hurt her. Isn't that right Aunt of mine?" Draco told her his confidence high, his mental wards tighter. He waited a few seconds before she spoke.

"Quite right. Transfer her into private quarters bring her back in three hours. That should suffice your thirst." Bella asked her wand twirling carelessly. She was more than happy, she was aware that rape broken her toys, normally she'd have a low level Death Eater do it but since her nephew seemed to want to she was more than happy to compile.

"That should do quite right." Draco told her as he waved his wand hand to conjure ropes to tie Luna's wrists and ankles tightly, levitating her and taking her to 'special' quarters, silencing and putting up some heavy privacy wards he woke up the blond up.

Pulling out a potion and forcing it down her throat, he untied her wrists and ankles. The blonde opened her blue eyes up, she seemed tired. "Thank you Draco." She told him with a small smile. "I can see what Hermione means your a good man."

"You know?" Draco said, his stomach ready to rentch if this went wrong.

"Of course I do, and don't worry about anyone finding out, that is a secret that only Hermione can reveal." Luna finished as she softly rubbed the marks on her.

"Fidelius charm?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Of course." Luna smiled, as she watch the bewildered look on his face. "How's everything with your wife? I have heard no child as of yet." She spoke while looking around the room, it was obvious what this room was for, wrinkling her nose at the smell and the appearance.

"No child as of yet. How did you know? No one is supposed to know about our marriage you know." Draco told her while he called his own house elf and asked for food. Offering Luna some while keeping an eye on time, noticing they had one hour left, he asked his elf to heal some of the wounds and some pain tolerance potion so that her next sessions with his Aunt wouldn't be as painful

"Oh, Draco the stars have foretold your future. You will not bare any child with Miss. Greengrass, the child will have will be with the one you hold close." Luna dreamily spoke as she grabbed her sandwich and munched on it.

"Are you saying, what I think you are?" Draco asked, as he watched the Luna finished her sandwich. Before she could answer the questions she said instead, 'She's coming, and she messed her hair up and threw herself on the bed, yanking her clothes causing tears in random places, as she signalled him to act as if something had transpired. Therefore when Bella walked into the room, where Draco seemed to be putting his pants back on and Luna was bawling on the bed. That was the last time Draco saw Luna for a long time before he saw her. But her words keep repeating in his mind.

One month later Draco was surprised when entering the Dining Hall, his Aunt had called for him frantically asking him to identify Potter, of course he knew it was him upon entrance. At the same time he was aware that if Potter was captured so was _his_ Hermione. He denied that the male in his Aunt's arms was Potter but he couldnt deny who Hermione was. She was thrown on the floor of their dining room with blood dripping from her mouth, obviously immobilized by Bella before the strangest thing occurred just as Bellatrix casted a Cruico towards the love of his life. The spell deflected, as everyone in the dining hall watching in fascination and others were asked to act and try to cast curses at her, they all bounced off a few meters. Draco watched as his comrades by name tried, but when his father stepped up and casted the killing curse it took all of his will not to run in the way, and he fascinately watched as the spell backfired and threw him miles away cause the Death Eaters to lose control and Draco booked it, grabing Potter and Weasley before he got to Hermione and he apparated them out.

Draco ended up in the only Malfoy property that was his, he waited as any prisoners in the dungeon were brought to the property. Watching the bewildered expressions on his enemy faces, as he went held on to Hermione who fainted. Draco had a plan with his house elf Lila just incase he got the chance to leave.

 _I don't love you, but I always will_

When Luna approached him, while the rest looked on. She was the least harmed of the prisoners, thanking the little house elf, as she tried to stop her from moving. He placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and spoke "she will be okay, but right now she needs to be checked out. I need to make sure the Baby is okay."

"Baby!" The other half of the golden trio, shouted while trying to make their way to pull Draco away but instead they were pushed back. Luna pulled Draco away, she laid Hermione safely on the ground and sat to her side. The brunette was pale, and seemed to be in a deep sleep, Luna raised her arms and started to mumble incantations and then like magic Hermione's abdomen started to glow and her tummy started to protrude into a round shape. Her body glowed with different colors as time went on and then it stop and Luna slumped, sweat on her brow.

"She's okay the baby is fine but her body needs to rest because of the excess magic." Luna spoke, as she pushed Hermione's hair away from her face, laying a kiss on her forehead. "Draco take her to a room before you answer anyone's questions." She didn't need to tell Draco twice before he scooped her into his arms and took her to the master bedroom, laying her down upon the silk sheets he couldn't believe she was carrying his child. It was his child, right? Shaking the doubts from his head he laid a kiss on her head and covered her with a blanket and closed the door behind him ready to face the wrath from Golden Boy and the Redhead troll.

 _Oh, I don't love you, but I always will_

After a long explanation and two months of having to earn their trust, Draco was finally allowed within the fold of The-Golden-Trio. Watching Hermione swell as she got closer to her due date made his pride swell, she would send them towards the directions of the Horcrux as she discovered them and they; as in Draco, Harry and Ron would destroy them. Luna looked over Hermione when they were away and he sealed the property so that only the five of them could enter along with his beloved house elf. He had heard snippets of rumors along months that stated that his father had been punished for defecting. Draco hadn't heard anything about his mother, and that worried him but at the same time he knew she could look at herself. After a successful destruction of the second to last horcrux he got them all home, he was tired but happy to be back after a few days. Entering the library with Potter and Weasley he wasn't surprised to see Hermione with Luna chatting with books all around them.

"Draco!" Hermione said as she got up and basically waddled to him. Laying a kiss on his lips while hugging Potter and Weasley right afterwards. Her questions came right after one another, they barely had time to answer. Although he wished things would have been different he really didn't regret her.

 _I don't love you, but I always will_

Time went on and she was due any minute but unfortunately it was time for the Final Battle, and although she wanted to be apart of it she couldn't. Draco left her one last time not knowing whether or not he'd be back. They laid together on the plush bed, both trying hard to ignore the gravity of the situation. Hermione laid on his chest trying to comfortably lay with him when she had enough she sat up and looked at him. "In a different world we would be married."

Smiling at her, he raised his hand towards her cheek and responded, "In a different world we both be living in our own house without Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dumb." She softly laughed but glared at him anyway, but she continued her game, "In a different world we wouldn't be worried about tomorrow. But for now, I love you Draco Abraxas Malfoy and I pray to the gods above to keep you and everyone else in his good graces and I get to see you soon."

Laying a kiss on her lips, soft molding her to him, "I love you, Hermione jean Malfoy. Now before you say we aren't married, I want to pretend that we are, give me that _please_." He watched nod, and he just stared, she had gain weight in her face, but the tiny freckles were still where he saw them the first time they slept together, her eyelashes were just as long. Her big beautiful brown eyes were looking at him lovingly; Draco tried to memorize all of it. He needed it to make thru tomorrow, and he swore to Merlin that Potter better win because he had to come back.

 _I don't love you, but I always will_

The plan had been easy Draco would show up in Death Eater robes but he would have a silver streak at the bottom of his robes to identify him. The battle was to take on the Hogwarts grounds, befitting since everything started there, it should end there too. Explosions upon explosions erupted on the Hogwarts grounds. Blood spilled freely amongst the grass, giving a glint of an artistic background as the sun started to set. Werewolfs transformed as they played with their food, years of pent up anger against the Ministry of Magic being released. They ran in groups of three, thrusting themselves amongst unexpected victims. Draco avoided them all, he was sure the Dark Lord had trained to learn his scent, and kill on smell. Draco Malfoy dodged a killing curse as he twisted seeing a Death Eater give him an apologetic look. Turning around to view the recipient, the body of the young child was on the ground in an awkward position her little eyes expressive with feelings of fear. Draco's stomach threaten to spill, swallowing the bile threatening to make its way onto the grass, all he could think is that could have been his child. Of course she wasn't born yet but the thought was there anyway. Dodging, dropping and rolling, at one point he swore he could see the blood of victims on his pitch black cloak, with a quick cleaning spell to make sure the silver was still visible to order members. Then everything went dark.

 _I don't love you, but I always will_

"LUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNAAAAA." Hermione screamed from the library essentially scaring Draco house elf Lila. The poor house elf went looking for the blond haired witch, she was found in the bath tub. Luna looked calmly at the house elf who spoke rapidly about Mistress Hermione and her screaming while holding her belly. Luna briskly got up and wrapped a towel around herself and grabbed an extra towel, and ran down the stairs to Hermione who was holding on to the couch for dear life crying.

When Luna looked at Hermione she instructed her to lay down. After hours of crying and encouragement Luna welcomed into the world a baby girl. With a loud cry the baby girl entered, she had darkish blond hair, and these intense grey eyes, that was basically the end of all Malofy traits. She looked exactly like her mother as a baby, Hermione named her Lyra Elena Malfoy, following the Black family tradition of naming their child after the constellations. Also Lyra was born at 7pm at night which the ideal time that Lyra could be seen. After a cleaning by Lila and feeding Lyra Hermione grew more and more restless. Two days later they still hadn't heard anything from the battle, no one had arrived Hermione held on to her baby surround by Luna and Lila waiting for honest answer.

 _I always will_

Harry Potter had always been told he was special, he was the _chosen_ one. But after two days of pure fighting he wasn't so sure. Voldemort hadn't shown up the day off, and the Order was losing by numbers, and Draco hadn't been seen since the first day. Ron swore that the ferret had switched sides again but Harry didn't believe it. Sitting in the great hall watching over the wounded made him anxious but also put things into perspective, he saw Ginny the night before and she tried to tell him she understood that they were going to be together. Harry at that moment realized that he wasn't the same person who dated her about a nine months ago. Breaking from his thoughts Harry finally decided he knew how to draw out Voldemort but he was sure no one would approve of his plans, grabbing his invisibility cloak, the snitch and holding the wand in his hands he went towards the Room of Requirements, as he walked directly across the wall three times he entered.

 _I always will_

Draco awoke he was on a plush bed, blinking so his eyes could adjust, he realized he was in a Malfoy property. Alarmed he slowly got up there were no marks of anything, surprised he got up and surveyed the room, this was an identical bedroom to the one he shared with Astoria. His heart beated out of his chest, he wondered how long he had been out, walking towards the door, he exited quietly and walked down the hall. He couldn't remember this property, the Malfoy family had too many for him to keep track.

"Did you sleep well my love." A voice behind her startled him, his blood ran cold, he knew that voice.

"Yes I did." Draco answered as he turned around and look at his wife. She did not look like the women he left four months ago. She had a scar on her left cheek, her long flowing strawberry blond hair was pix like, it wasn't perfect, Astoria had a crazed look in her eyes.

"Why did you leave, love?" She asked a glint of silver caught his eye, he realized she had a knife. Calmly he spoke back, "I had no choice Stori, I asked Lila to get you but she said she couldn't find you."

"LIAR." She yelled while marching at him. Draco just flipped her over and stabbed her with the knife, "am sorry" he whispered as he pushed it in deep and pulled out. He watched the body slump and a black shadow escape, praying softly he focused on his thoughts on Hermione, hoping she hadn't given birth yet.

 _I always will_

Harry Potter had scratches, cuts, bruises scattered all over, dried blood around certain areas.

"The Boy-Who-Lived has come to die!" The Dark Lord spoke, his voice a mere rasp that held more power than most will ever in counter. Manic laughter erupted amongst his followers, every one just had stopped they knew it was no or never.

"Now now, has the poor boy had more than he can handle?" He asked the raven haired boy before him.

"Fuck you!" Harry Potter spat at the Dark Lord's feet. And then he pulled out the true elder wand, dropped the actual Resurrection Stone before pulling the regular cloak off and showing that he was wearing the invisibility cloak instead. Voldemort's eyes widened as Harry spoke, his voice sounded old and calm as he said "Tom Marvolo Riddle born on December 31, 1926 to the last witch of the Gaunt Family, Merope Gaunt, the son of the wealthy Muggle Tom Riddle Sr. You have evaded me and tonight you met your doom." A darker cloaked figure appeared out of the ground carrying a scythe, and before everyone's eyes they saw Harry Potter merge with the figure and the scythe came out and sliced threw Voldemort. A large scream erupted as the once He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named bursted into flames and disintegrated into ashes on the battlefield. Silence was all everyone met, as they watched in horror as Harry and the figure broke away and he commanded the figure to go after all Death Eaters.

 _I always…_

Draco tried to leave the property but he couldn't find the way out. He was then confronted by what he would call a grim reaper, his scythe filmed in the light. The atmosphere dropped it was freezing, but Draco look at him and said, "I know why you're here. I won't fight you but I need to see _my_ Hermione." The reaper looked at him, and held out a hand and like that Draco was back in his home the reaper behind him. The whole room stop, Hermione's face of relief was fantastic, but it dropped as she realized what was behind him. Her arms tightened around the baby girl, Draco's eyes stared straight at the little bundle. He spoke,"He isn't here for the baby. He is here because he is taking me. I just wanted to say goodbye." Draco walked towards her, tears dropped down her face, he was sure she would be screaming or arguing against the grim if the baby hadn't been there. Laying a kiss on her forehead and her lips, he stared at the child in her arms, signalling her to hand her to him. He looked at the baby, she was gorgeous, she looked nothing like him, but he was sure those eyes were his color.

"Whats her name?" Draco asked, he was mesmerized by the little one. Placing a kiss, on the baby's cheek, he looked up at Hermione for an answer.

"Lyra Elena Malfoy." Hermione spoke, her eyes crying, switching between him and the reaper. But she went up to the dark figured cloak, and said, "You can't take him." The cloaked figure didn't say anything, his stare straight on Draco.

Harry Potter walked in and realized the reaper was there. Pushing his glasses up, the cuts and bruises still new, he walked toward the figure. Hermione watched as the reaper bowed his head, a cold voice greeted him, "Master"

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, he was sure that all the Death Eaters were gone.

"Master said that I get all Death Eaters." the voice gave Hermione and company chills. Something seemed to click in Harry's mind, before he spoke. "I command you to spare him, I am sure its not his time yet, but when it is you have my full permission. Does that satisfy you?"

"Master, yes but the blond must answer a question for me in private. Only you must be present but everyone else out." The figure continued, Draco nodded at Harry as he handed Lyra back, kissing Hermione deeply before telling Luna to take her out. Hermione glared and hissed at him 'that he better come back or heavens help her she will go to Hades and bring him back.'

Draco stood before the reaper and next to Harry waiting for the question. The cloaked figure put down the scythe and stood in front and just asked him, "If he had to choose between Hermione's and your life, who would he pick?" Draco looked at the figure and without thinking he answered, "You can have me, I will always _always_ choose her to live. You can have my life over her's" His face emotionless, he kneed before the figure and waiting for the scythe to cut him.

"Master, I find him worthy for his life. I will be coming for the mortal when his real time is up." The reaper spoke and just like that he disappeared. Draco looked up and Harry was just staring at him with a hand in front of him.

"Congrats on Lyra." The raven haired boy said as the blonde stood.

"Thanks." Draco responded as he wiped his sweat of his face. "I think this means I will live happily ever after now?"

"Yea I think it does." Harry told him with a smile. "You have my blessing Draco."

"Not that I need one Harry, but thanks! " Draco said said he opened the door to only have Hermione throw herself on him and kiss him roughly.

* * *

 **SO that was that, if anyone has any questions please leave them in the reviews and I can always answer them thanks!**

~Jazmin Salazar~


End file.
